


The Lady Or The...

by ladyoneill



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cats, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Post-Season/Series Finale, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's determined to get this spell translation just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady Or The...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



> Set post series sans comics.

Lounging on her stomach on her bed, Willow kicked her stocking-clad feet into the air and sighed heavily. For nearly five hours she'd been translating a spell from ancient Greek to English, but each time she thought she had it correct, reciting it failed at producing any noticeable results. She rubbed her aching temples and then smashed her face down on the pillow. 

"I give up," she grumbled.

Since everyone knew better than to bother her when she was spelling, no one responded. Her cat--not a black one, but a gold and white one--butted his head against her shoulder and loudly complained.

"I fed you..." Peeking at her watch, she sighed again and levered herself off the bed. "Okay, it was over six hours ago." She'd done that, then eaten, showered and dressed before tackling the spell. The eighth attempt had ruined her shirt, and since she was alone--except for the cat--she wore only a skirt and bra, too busy to dig up another top. It was mid-afternoon and her own stomach gave an annoyed growl as she staggered into the tiny kitchen and poured fresh Meow Mix into a bowl.

Reggie the cat scarfed it down without a thanks.

Snorting at the thought of a cat thanking her, Willow scrounged up a granola bar for herself and dropped onto a barstool to munch morosely on it.

Translating the spell to change the color of a red flower to an unnatural blue shouldn't be this difficult. If she wasn't so set on making magic more accessible, she'd stick to the ancient Greek, which worked, but not everyone could pronounce the language correctly, which could lead to really bad results.

And this was one of the easier spells. Until she got it right, she wasn't touching ones for healing or transmogrification on something living or manipulating the elements with a ten foot pole.

Reggie rubbed against her foot, purring loudly in pleasure, and Willow smiled despite her annoyance.

"Want to be my familiar?"

He stared up at her.

"Yeah, didn't think so. Time to cave in and call Giles?"

More staring.

"Fine," she sighed and reached for her phone.

Ten minutes later Willow returned to her bedroom and sat cross-legged on her bed, dragging her tablet onto her lap. Giles had given her a couple of suggestions and she tried the first one, changing one word slightly. As Reggie jumped up beside her and started to lick his paw, she picked up the slightly wilted red rose and chanted the spell.

Reggie turned into a tiger. A tiger that gave an annoyed meow.

"Well, crap!"

End


End file.
